Digital signatures are the electronic equivalent of handwritten signatures and use advanced public key cryptographic primitives. Digital signatures address authentication, integrity, and non-repudiation needs of business transactions. The digital signature verification process is a critical and complex process that involves verification of trust relations, data integrity, and authenticity of signers. There are multiple digital signature standard algorithms (ex: RSA, DSA, ECC, etc.) and signature representation formats (ex: PKCS#7, XML Dsig, etc.) present in the public domain. Each of these standards has their own pros and cons and applicability and/or suitability to different business transactions. There are tools and libraries available both commercially and in open source to integrate digital signature support into business transactions. Many popular business document software have built-in support for digital signature creation and verification. However, the major challenge is there are many digital document formats (text, html, gif, jpg, png, etc.) in use which do not have any in-built digital signature support. Also, multiple digital signature format standards are used, and there is no single framework through which all popular digital signature formats can seamlessly be integrated into business transactions. Another important challenge is the popular signature solutions typically support a particular document format (e.g., office, or pdf) and need the business software to convert existing data to be converted into a supported format only to support digital signatures for e.g. a HTML/TEXT/Image data will be converted into Pdf to support digital signatures.